Here We Go Again! Paul Short Story
by JasperKrenshawKinamoto
Summary: Lumina was never a regular girl to begin, then again, when you are the younger sister of the infamous Sam Uley, nothing will ever be normal. Her life was going well until One Incident had changed her, physically and Mentally.
1. Chapter 1

Here We Go again!

=-Paul(Twilight wolf pack) Short Story-=

Chapter One: Betrayal And Heartbreak

What if the one person who just happens to be your best friend since diapers decides to shun you out of his life and pretend that you existence in this life is nothing but an annoyance? Well that's what happening to me as of right now…I'll make more sense for you by starting from the beginning of what has happen to me in the past two years.

My name's Lumina Uley (That's right people…I'm related to the great Sam Uley himself! The wolf pack leader of the Quileute tribe in la push, Washington). You think that me being related to Sam would mean have the tall, medium buffed (In Leah's case), tanned skin and brown eyes package…but something went wrong in my genetics and I have the pale skin, dark blue eyes and 5'4 package (Meaning just replace my blue eyes with the Cullen's golden ones and I'll be set as a vegetarian Vampire!) Yep I know about the Cullen family being vampires, and I don't mind it one bit…just as long as they don't disturb the treaty with the Quileute tribe. Anyway back to my story!

It was just another day in the la push reservation and school was already out, meaning lots of partying and beach times…if only it was that easy with the pack. The guys have to do patrols even more that the vampire Victoria has come back…along with an army of newborns. Everyone was getting set for the all-out war that would decide the fate of the Cullen family and the wolf pack. So where am I in all of this? I'm at home…with Emily…helping her cook dinner for the large pack that would be coming home soon.

"I just don't get it Ems…why should I be here again?" I asked my future sister in law as I was stirring the mash potatoes on the stove.

"Because I need help with the dinner...plus I know you wanna question Paul as if to why he has been ignoring you for the past three months."

I just continued stirring as I heard what Emily had told me…as much as I hate to admit it, she was right. Ever since Paul had changed, he's been ignoring me like I was some kind of disease he would die from if he caught it.

Speaking of the devil, here he comes along with the other eight and a very pissed off leah. She made herself a plate first before the guys ran to the pots and literally attacked the dinner. Then out of nowhere Paul walks up to me, a very serious look on his face as she stared me down with those dark brown eyes that he usually gives me the ugly look with. "Lumi, we need to talk."

I nodded my head at him as he took me outside, my mind coming up with so many possible solutions, but only the bad ones were running through my head as he took me to the forest that surrounded the Uley reservation. We stopped after a few minutes of walking, and telling from the area, we were in the middle of it…nice huh?

"So Paul…what do you want to say to me?" I said to him in my annoyance tone. I was hoping for 'I'm really sorry for ignoring you since I changed' but the words that came out of his lips were the ones that were going to ring in my head for the rest of my life.

"I think we shouldn't be best friends anymore, Lumina." He said giving me a blank stare. I thought he would be kidding but the moment he said my full name after that sentence, I know he means it. Inside of me, my heart was breaking, but on the outside, I was boiling with hatred and anger, all while trying not to let the tears fall from my eyes. "first you ignore me, then you treat me like I'm some kind of disease, and now you want to cut me out of your life?" I screamed at him with all my fury.

Paul started shaking, which I didn't even notice because I was blinded by my hatred and anger. He spoke to me in a deadly low voice. "Yes Lumina…I don't need you anymore, so for all I care you can go jump off a cliff and die!"

"Paul, I thought you were better than that, but I guess the rumors are true! You are nothing but an Ignorant, selfish, Jackass who deserves to die alone without your imprint!" then…it all went black…

Sam's POV:

While I was watching the guys eat dinner, I noticed two faces that weren't in the room. Our angered issue wolf Paul, and my little sister Lumina. I know Paul is hiding something from me, and I didn't want to assume the worst. Paul had been ignoring my little sister for some reason and he won't say why, and as a result, every day I would have to look at Lumina crying on her bed all because of him. I even found razor blades underneath her bed, and the smell of her blood would be on them. Then the sound that rang though the house was of one I wished to have never heard in my entire life.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everything had gone dead silence, and then the smell of blood was evident through the forest. Regular human blood could be less notable to us, but the smell of this blood hit us hard. It belonged to Lumina, and before I knew it, Jacob and Seth had ran outside following me into the forest. When we got to the source of the smell, I heard Jacob growl in anger, and Seth whimper in fear. I was horrified at the sight before me. Paul was in his wolf form and the figure lying in front of him I recognize too well. Her jet black layered hair was spread around her face like black wings, and red had tainted her pale skin on her left eye and arm. I growled at Paul menacingly, and he just looked at me, the event that just happened flashing through his head and That's when my fear was confirmed. Paul had hurt Lumina, and this time there was a chance she could die.

Lumina's POV:

When I wake up, I thought I would be back in my room, sleeping to my music on the radio…boy was I wrong. I look around the white room (ew…White) and notice an IV hooked to my arm. "Hey sleepy head." I turned to look and I saw my older brother Sam sitting near the bed, his overgrown form forcing half of his body to lay over the chair. "Hey Sammy…What happened?"

He frowned at me then gave me a mirror. When I looked at the reflection, I was horrified at the girl staring right back at me. My left eye was covered in bandages and my whole left arm was in bandages and gauzes. I tired to held in my gasp then turned to look at Sam for an explanation at this.

He knew what I wanted out of him so he started to speak. "Paul had hurt you while he transformed. When me, Seth, and Jacob got there, you were covered in blood. We thought we were going to lose you ,Lumi." Sam said, his voice almost breaking. Sam rarely cries and I had to comfort him. I sat up slowly and hugged him, trying not to let him cry. "Sammy…im alright now. The best thing is that I'm alive…I'll probably have scars on me yes, but I'm still alive."

He hugged me back and regained his composure shortly after I told him that. "Yea…you're right." He pulled back and smiled at me, causing me to smile back at him, but as I soon as I remembered what happened, my smile fell and I looked out the window.

"What's wrong?" He asked a little concerned as soon as I turned away from him.

"Sam…I wanna move out…I wanna go live with the Cullens." I told him while looking at him.

"But…why? They're vampires, Lumi. You won't fit in with them." He said trying not to lose it in the hospital. A grown black wolf the size of a bear is not needed in a hospital room now, right? "What made you decide this?"

"Paul cut me out of his life…he said that I could go jump off the cliff and die…and he wouldn't care, so I'm moving in with the Cullens. Carlisle said I could move in with them. " I said to Sam, who just looked at me with shocked eyes.

Sam was able to compose himself and not explode. He sat on the bed and looked me in the eyes, hoping to find some hint of me joking about this, but when he didn't see any, he sighed and looked down. "Fine…you sure this is what you need?"

"Sammy, I can't take it here anymore. As much as I hate to leave you and the pack, excluding Paul , I can't take it anymore…Paul had already broken me once and I refuse to go back when he's there."

Sam nodded his head, understanding where I was going with this. Sam had seen me cry too many times over the jackass, and he knows that this incident had pushed me over the edge. "I'll go take your stuff to the Cullens then." He kissed my forehead lightly and ran out of the room, giving me a chance to let out all the emotions I held in for three months.

Sam's POV:

I drove back to the house, my mind filled with sadness yet anger. Sadness because my little sister was moving in with the leeches, and anger because Paul was the reason for her sudden decisions. When I got to the house, I slammed the door to the car and walked inside. The pack looking at me for any news. "Emily…Go pack Lumina's stuff." Emily looked at me shocked but nodded as she went up the stairs.

"Sam…what's going on?" Jacob asked me a little confused. The whole pack looked at me the same way Jacob was.

"Lumina…She's going to move in with the Cullens." I said in a low voice, but the pack heard it and they all shouted "WHAT?"

Leah was the first one to ask, which shocked me and the pack considering Leah was the vicious harpy. "Why is Lumi moving out?"

Seth responded no sooner after his older sister "Sam…why are you letting our Lumi move in with the Cullens?" I heard the hurt in Seth's voice and it hurt me a lot to hear him talk like that. Lumi and Seth were almost the same age, and Seth saw her like the twin sister he always wanted (Leah didn't seem to mind that).

"She's been pushed to her limit…she can't take it here anymore…" I looked around to see if Paul was around. Thank the elders that he wasn't. "Paul's been hurting her for too long, and she feels that Paul doesn't need her friendship anymore, due to the fact that Paul told her that she could go jump off a cliff and die for all he cares."

The guys had their mouths wide open, shocked at what I had just said. They know Paul's a little harsh, but to say that to his best friend who has been there for him through the good and bad was way below him.

"That Asshole!" Shouted Jacob in anger. Jacob and Lumi are like Siamese twins, meaning that when Jacob wants to pull a prank, She'll join in the fun for it. Jacob and Seth were the only ones Lumi had gotten close to, and they were just as upset and hurt as I was.

Emily came down the stairs with Lumi's messenger bag and backpack in her arms. I grabbed them from Emily, then gave her a soft kiss on her lips, then looked at the scars that ran down her face. I remember the day I had hurt my imprint Emily, and now the scars that were on her were now on my beloved little sister. I walked out of the house, leaving the guys alone to take in the news. I started the car then drove away to the leech's place.


	2. Chapter 2

Here We Go again!

=-Paul(Twilight wolf pack) Short Story-=

Chapter Two: Pact and Challange

~Two years later~

Lumina's POV:

It's been two years since I moved in with the Cullens and I must say that Seth was right about the Cullens. Edward is an awesome guy, Carlisle is like a father I've always wanted, Alice is a great fashion expert (Thank god she hasn't force me to be her doll yet), Jasper helps me with my emotions (He understood what I was going through), Emmet is like a big grizzly bear you can play with (without the bear killing you. xD), Rosalie has her moments with me, and Esme is the perfect mother figure (She reminds me so much of Emily…I miss her) . Two months after moving in with the cullens, I had changed…big whoop huh? I still have my pale skin, but my dark blue eyes changed into a blue-grayish color with a brown circle around my iris.

My wolf form is pretty good, I'll admit. My fur is a silverfish color that glows in the moonlight, my eyes are my original dark blue color and I have a heart-shaped mark that's behind my left ear. My human appearance had grown along with the eyes, except I now added silver highlights into my layered hair, my body became more curvy and I had gain a light four pack, which is not bad.

I missed the guys back home (Except a certain anger management one). Seth comes around every once in a while to see me along with Jacob. They tell me everyone misses me back home, and they even begged me to come back, but I had to say no to them because HE was still there and He still didn't want me. I helped out on the battle against the newborns, and it was funny when the tribe saw that the Cullens had gained a new ally. Only Seth and Jacob know of my transformation, but sooner or later, Sam will have to notice something's up. Again back to the story

It was a very hectic month…I would know because I'm in the middle of it! Bella had just given birth to renesme (who I'll admit is adorable!) and I just found out from Jacob himself that he imprinted on the baby girl! So when Bella found out, she was going to attack Jacob but Seth got in the way and ended up getting hurt. So here I am, sitting with Seth as he was recovering.

"Thanks for staying with me, Lumi." He told me smiling as he held my hand in his. From what I heard from Leah, me leaving the pack had damaged the pack badly, but it affected Jacob and Seth more. When they started hanging around me again, she noticed that Seth was back to his old self once more.

"No problem Seth." I told him smiling as his finger touched the long scar on my hand. Yeah…the scars are an ugly addition to my form. The bandages came off shortly after I moved in, and the scars…well I would say I'm worse than Emily when she got hit by my bro. I had two medium long scars on my left eye and then three long scars that started at my shoulders down to my index, middle and ring finger.

"The scars…they look bad Lumi…If we knew that it was going to happen, we would've stopped it, you would still be in La push with us and…we would've been there for you changing." Seth said frowning as he looked at me, regret showing in them as he remember how he, Jacob and my brother Sam had found me almost on the verge of death…all because of Paul.

Everything was going so well with the Cullen family until the Volturi came. I've heard of them from Edward and apparently Renesme's a threat to them. Seeing as we need an alliance, Jacob and Lea had to settle with the pack on the reservation…and they decide to drag me with them! "let me go! Don't make me kick your asses!"

They just laughed at me as we (Including me getting dragged by force!) crossed the treaty line. We immediately heard wolf steps coming towards us, so we I hid with Leah so that we can change out of our clothes. As soon as the La push pack showed themselves we showed ourselves as well. our minds became open to one another and I can tell that the La push pack wasn't happy that Jacob came with another addition to his pack.

"_Jake! I thought you were just coming by yourself! Where did The sliver one come from?" _I heard a voice shout at Jacob. Kind of sounded like my older brother Sam.

"_She was of help against the newborns Sam…We need her if we're going to convince you to help us." _Jake said in a monotone voice. I could tell the la push pack was extremely confused from what Jacob said. All of them had their eyes set on me, but one pair of eyes had the emotions of when you imprint…Damn it! Why him?

"_Mina, can you go transform so that way they could see what I mean?" _Jacob asked me softly, but I could hear the tone of the alpha in his voice. I nodded my head as I went into the forest to change. I relaxed myself as I felt my bones go back into place and I was standing on two pale feet. After getting on my boots, my dark blue skinny jeans and my Paramore tee, I walked out of the trees and stood besides seth's wolf form. The next thing I know, all of the la push pack goes back into the woods. Then a few minutes later all of the guys come out, their expressions shocked, but a certain one that looked like he found his Imprint…Oh no…not Paul! Hell to the no not him! Anyone but Paul!

Paul's POV:

God…two years has past since Lumina has left the pack…When I heard the news, I didn't know what to feel. Nobody would tell me why she left. Not even Emily would tell me. All I know is that everybody had angry thoughts and it was of me. I didn't know what was going on for two weeks until Seth just exploded on me with Jacob.

"It's your fault she left, Paul! If you didn't tell her to go jump off a cliff and die, she still would be living with us!" I didn't even know what he was talking about until I remembered the night it happened. The screaming, the curse words, and the blood coming from her body…I had scarred my best friend for life, just like Sam did to Emily. First I ignore her, then I give her looks, I tell her that we shouldn't be friends and then I did the unthinkable…god I'm a horrible friend!

Ever since she left, my life hasn't been the same. I have no one to talk to, no one to play pranks with and defiantly no one to jump the cliffs with me. Sam's not very happy with me because of the fact I completely destroyed his little sister and that I had hurt her Emotionally AND Physically! When the war against the newborns came around, we had to help the Cullens but the one thing out of place was the fact that there was this beautiful silver wolf with dark blue eyes…just like Lumi. She was a great fighter, but what I wanted to know what who was she? I didn't get the chance to find out because after the war was over, we immediately went back to being enemies with them.

The Drama with the whole "Bella having the vampire baby thing" is officially over…and we had just found out that Jacob black had imprinted on Bella and Edward's love child. Great….just what we need. Anyway back to my point in this, Jacob had just given Sam a call and apparently there's a new threat to the leech family and Jacob's looking for an alliance. We all think this might be some type of set-up until he told us that we would be able to negotiate it on OUR turf. So now here I am, in my wolf form with the others as we headed to the location of the treaty.

Jacob was there with Lean, Seth and…the strange wolf that was with the Cullen's side during the war with the newborns. Sam was very mad and got into an argument with Jacob until Jacob told him that she would be helpful and would give Sam a reason to side with us. All of us were confused until the new wolf disappeared into the trees. We were all on our guard until the true form of the silver form came out. I couldn't stop staring at the girl, but something inside of me was eating at me, saying that I should know who she is.

Sam's reaction to the girl shocked us all as he thought of the one name I thought I would never hear from him. "_Lumina?" _ I took a closer look, hoping Sam wasn't right about his conclusion. I compared the new girl in front of me to the Lumina I knew two years ago. A lot of changes had happen, but the scent smelled no different. Lumina's layered hair was longer then the last time, with the addition of silver highlights. Her body had grown a lot in places I would never see them grow in, and the dark blue eyes she used to have were now a grey-bluish color. 'no way…it can't be!'

I wanted to turn away from her but I couldn't. it was like all my ties to the earth were no longer holding me down and the ties were reconnected, but to her only…oh shit…My worst nightmare come true! I Imprinted on my leader's little sister! I think she noticed it too because she looked at me, the emotions of shock and anger inside them as her eyes stared me down. Shock because I had imprinted on her and anger because she was stuck with me as her Imprint for the rest of her life.

-Later that day-

Lumina's POV:

Great…I was hoping for Jacob and Sam to talk and just get the negotiations over with, but no! I had to reveal my form to my brother and his pack, and to top off the worst day of all, The Jackass who had cut me out of his life and gave me the eternal scars of hell was now my fudging Imprint! (I know, I should've cussed out the real word but right now I don't feel like it. -.-). So here we are, at Sam's place where the La Push pack was questioning (more like interrogating!) Me about the Cullens and about the volturi. I told them everything I knew about the situation, but while I was explaining what was going on, Paul had kept staring me, a mixture of emotions was going through those eyes of his as he continued staring at me, which I will admit is creeping me out!

It felt good to be back home…my real home, but unfortunately I knew I would have to go back to the Cullens for certain reasons. as the pack was catching up with the others, I went outside into the forest. Being back here brought back good memories like when me and Sam used to play hide and go seek when we were little, but then the incident from two years ago replayed in my head, and I shivered in horror. That horrible memory was the reason I had to stay away from the reservation.

I was enjoying the sounds of the forest until I heard footsteps coming towards me. I got into my fighting position, ready to transform at anytime. Unfortunately, it was the Jackass Paul that had to appear in front of me and my poker face gave way to my face of annoyance. "What the hell do you want, Paul?" I said in a harsh tone towards him.

"Lumi…it's been awhile since I saw you…look I know you still hate me for what happened to you, but can we just make up and-"

"no Paul! I can never forgive you for these scars you have cursed upon me!" I yelled at him, my right hand showcasing the scars of two years ago on my left eye and arm. The sight made him flinch, making me laugh like I was on crack. He just stared at me, confused by the new attitude that i had gained. "Lumi, please! You have no idea how much I regret hurting you! Please under-"

"Good! At least you finally realized what you lost, except you realized it a little too late, huh? Do you know how much you had hurt me not only on the outside but on the inside as well? All those looks, the comments, then the day you hurt me to the point of cracking my heart in two!" I shouted, leaving him shocked at my confession. He looked at me, his eyes filled with regret and hurt as I reminded him of the day.

He just stood there, his face filled with confusion as I walked back to the reservation. Hey if he wants to get me back ,then he will seriously have to prove himself to me whether he likes it or not!


	3. Chapter 3

Here We Go again!

=-Paul(Twilight wolf pack) Short Story-=

Chapter Three: Realization and Confusion

Lumi's POV:

So now that we have an alliance with the Quileute Pack, things will hopefully get better before the end of the Cullen family comes…which I'm hoping will never happen. Right now I was catching up with my brother Sam and the others. Leah wasn't kidding when she said that the whole pack missed me. They were even shock when they heard about my transformation. Sam said that he wished he would've been there for me, but I told him Carlisle was there to help me along with Edward and Jasper. The pack was happy for me getting my wolf form, but when they ask me to come back to the pack, things got a little awkward and intense from there.

"Look Embry, as much as I want to come back, I'm not ready to leave the Cullen family in their time of need. They were there for me when I was going through the transformation, so I'm gonna be there for them when the Volturi comes back." I said in a stern voice to Embry.

"But Lumi, you're one of us, not one of those bloodsucking leeches!" Quil shouted at me. I wouldn't mind the first part, but when he called my second family 'bloodsucking leeches' he pushed my patience level.

"Never call them 'bloodsucking leeches when I'm around, Quill Ateara!" I shouted at him, the underlying Alpha tone in MY voice had came out, and Quil looked like he was going to piss in his pants. I was shocked by how my voice had sounded, and apparently, so was Sam.

"Lumi…that tone…" Sam said to me as he moved closer to me. He was shocked that I had the tone of the Alpha leader. I thought that Sam was the only one in the family to have the potential of being the alpha, but I guess fate has something different in store for me. "Lumi…this means you have to come back."

"No it doesn't, Sam…you know there can only be one Alpha, and I don't plan on taking your place if you decide to take the retirement road!" I said to him, getting up and walking out of his home. As I got into the forest, I changed out of my clothes and wrapped them around my ankle. I relaxed myself as I changed into my wolf form and ran into the woods, letting my paws hit the ground as I ran gracefully past the treaty lines and back to the Cullen house, where I'm sure Edward and the others are waiting to hear the news.

Paul's POV:

I was in the room with the others, watching them catch up with my imprint Lumina. I couldn't stop staring at her, yet I know she completely hates me, as said proof in the forest. I knew she wants me to give up on trying to win her back, but who says I'm a quitter? I'll do everything in my willpower to get her back and make her mine! But while I was trying to think of a way to win her back, someone had shouted at Quil, but it wasn't just any shout. This shout had the Alpha tone, and when I looked to the source, I saw everyone's eyes to Lumi. I couldn't believe that my imprint had the potential to be a alpha leader, and Sam was just about as shocked as everyone else.

"Lumi…that tone.." Sam had said as he got up to walk near Lumi. Out of instinct, I growled at Sam ,which was the biggest mistake in my life, considering the fact that he was my alpha. Surprisingly though, Sam didn't hear me as he spoke to Lumi again. "Lumi, this means that you have to come back." Lumi's reaction was of one some of us expected, but the words kind of sounded harsher, like the way she had talked to me not just long ago.

"No it doesn't Sam…you know there can only be one alpha, and I don't plan on taking your place if you decide to take the retirement road!" she said to him as she got up and walked out of the house. We heard her transform not long after as she ran far away. Knowing where she was going, it was back to those damn leeches. After she was gone, Sam looked at me…oops looks like he did hear it after all.

"Paul…Please tell me you didn't Imprint on my sister!" Sam shouted. Yep, he was mad. I didn't like making him mad, but hey no one's perfect, right?

"Yes Sam, I did…you think I wanted this to happen!" I said to him, feeling myself starting to shake. I was almost going to lose control until Jared took hold of me. "Dude, relax! We don't need you losing it!" I relaxed myself and thought about the used to be memories I had with Lumi. I was finally able to regain my composer as I looked to Sam. This was going to be one long week ahead of us.

Lumi's POV:

Why couldn't I just have a regular life like a regular seventeen year old girl? No worries about boys, drama, hang with my friends and have a regular family…seems like that's all out of reach, but it seems like that when you have the Quileute pack genes inside your DNA.

When I got back to the Cullens house, I told everyone what had happened, but Edward was the only one available to the whole story. He gave me a sympathetic look as he hugged me. "I can't believe that ass…he had the nerve to imprint on you then try to apologize like nothing happened…Sam didn't help you out much either huh?" Edward said to me as he continued to comfort me.

"Nope…now that Sam thinks I have the potential to replace him as a alpha when he decides to retire, he's gonna try to convince me to come back…Paul's probably gonna try to win me over now that he found out that he imprinted on his ex best friend." I said in annoyance as I looked outside the window.

Edward just started laughing and ruffled my hair as he spoke "you do what you wanna do…just be careful ok?" she said as he got up and walked over to where Bella and Renesme were. I watched them play and laugh…like a family. I started to question whether or not I would be able to have a family of my own…Leah's a menopause wolf girl so she can't have kids, which kind of sucks for her because she wants to have kids.

I sighed as I laid down on the sofa, closing my eyes to take a short nap, just to ready myself for whatever came.

Edward's POV:

I walked over to My wife and daughter, my mind wandering about what Lumina would do. When she first came to us, she was a girl whose heart was broken by her best friend and had permanent scars from the SAME best friends who had tore her apart. I wanted to be disgusted, but somehow I was able to becomes friends with the emotionally scarred wolf girl, and now I consider her the little sister I would give my life to protect from any harm. I sighed as I sat next to Bella, who looked at me a little worried due to my expression. "I'm alright, my love" I told her to reassure her.

She smiled and looked back to watch our child Renesme, who Jacob black had imprinted on shortly after she was born. I wasn't happy with it at first, but I would have accept it sooner or later and so would Bella. She spoke as she continued watching Renesme with loving eyes. "So how's Lumina doing in there?"

"she's upset…worried…and confused about what she should do" I told her as I closed my eyes, hoping to read Lumina's mind, but when I got nothing I turned my head to the sofa. She had fallen asleep on the sofa, which made me smile and relax. At least sleeping will help her escape from this confusing place we call reality.


	4. Chapter 4

Here We Go again!

=-Paul(Twilight wolf pack) Short Story-=

Chapter Four: Party and Determination

Lumina's POV:

Well looks like everything will calm down now that we got things with the Volturi settled now. Turns out Renesme's not the only 'Immortal child' that exists in the world. Alice and jasper had came back to us (much to our relief) with a couple who had a child like Renesme. The Volturi backed off and everything was back to normal…well almost everything.

Right now I was in the La Push reservation, playing a game a football with the guys. I was about to throw the football to Embry when I felt someone tackle me to the ground, their body pinning me down. "you need to learn how to keep an eye on your surroundings, Lumi"

I knew that voice from anywhere, so I immediately kicked the guy off of me and shouted at him "I told you not to talk to me, Paul!" he just grinned and got up. "Aw come on, Lumi…learn to have fun."

"It's only fun when you're not here!" I shouted at him as I walked away mad. Paul has been bugging me to no end since I've been coming over to hang out with the guys, and it's getting to the point where I'm going to kill him. Sam ran over to me to check to see if I was OK.

"You alright, Lumi?" he asked as he looked me over for any scars or bruises. "I'm alright Sammy…don't worry OK?" I said to reassure him. He nodded his head as I looked at the time. "Oh…I gotta get back home already! We have to set the party up! You guys will be there right?"

"You know we'll be there as long as you're there, Lumi he said ruffling my hair and kissing my forehead. I said bye to the guys and took off back home. After everything was back to normal, I decided to have a party for my biological family and adoptive family! I was gonna sing a few songs as well just to see the looks on their faces

Paul's POV:

I was at Sam's place, eating the food Emily had just cooked. Usually I would devour it like there was no tomorrow, but not even Emily's great cooking would distract me from thinking of Lumi. Her beautiful eyes, the pale skin that glowed, and her figure wasn't helping with my non-thinking process either! I wish I could go back in time and take back everything I had ever said or done to the girl who was once my bestest friend in the whole world, and is now my eternal imprint for life. I was too busy to even hear Sam make an announcement to us.

"Paul! PAUL!" Sam had shouted, taking me out of my dream land. "Huh? What happened?"

"Looks like Paul's got something else on his mind…let's say maybe, a certain pale wolf girl" Jacob said to me, his voice hinting some tease, which made me mad. "Shut it Jake!" I shouted, my temper flaring out of control.

"Paul! Calm down!" Sam had yelled, the alpha tone evident inside. I sighed then sat back down, my head in my hands as I continued thinking about Lumi. "Anyway…Lumi has invited us to go hang out with her and the Cullen family for a celebration party."

Most of the pack looked happy but also disgusted because the party was going to be at the Cullen's home. I wouldn't care, just as long as I can get to see Lumina.

Lumina's POV:

Later that night, everyone was inside the Cullen house, and of course Alice had gone overboard on everything once more with the decorations! There was three cakes (In case the La push pack devoured one of them in seconds!), lots of drinks and snacks, and a Dj machine right by the side of the stairs. I was dressed in a Visual Kei hoodie, dark skinny jeans and black boots as I started looking at the music selections, trying to decide which one I would sing.

"You going to do some songs for us, Lumi?" said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Carlisle smiling at me. I nodded my head "Yep...Carlisle I need some advice about something" I said looking down. "Lately I've been confused about my mixed feelings for Paul ,Who I now realized I imprinted on which totally sucks to be me right now, and I don't know whether to take him back and forgive him or stay mad at him until his death."

Carlisle nodded his head at me and sat me down next to him on the stairs. "I'm guessing it's about Paul, huh?" He said patting my back lightly as I looked down at the floor. "Yeah…I don't know what to do Carlisle…I mean he's been doing everything to try to get me back but I don't know if I should take him back yet…What should I do?"

He sighed then hugged me lightly "Well Lumina…to be honest, I have no idea what to say about your situation, but all I can say is this, it's up to your heart on whether to take Paul back or to not take him back until he dies…whatever your heart wants, you have to decide on whether to follow it or to not follow it at all. That's all I can give you my darling Lumi." He said sympathetically to me as he got up and headed to the kitchen to check on the snacks and refreshments.

If there was one I knew, it was that Carlisle had never steered me wrong with his advice, but I don't know whether to follow it this time due to who I'm having the issue with. I wanted to take Paul back but then at the same time I don't…god I hate being confused when it comes to the imprinting issues! Well no use fighting it now. One hour until the La Push pack comes over here for the party so I better start getting ready. I headed upstairs to my room hoping Alice wasn't going to put me in a dress for tonight's bash.

Paul's POV:

We had arrived on time to the Party and let me tell you, the Cullens know how to throw a good party just for two groups. There were a lot of refreshments, three large cakes (I think one was for the pack), and tons of Snacks and food. We all had a shocked look on our face as Carlisle and his Wife Esme walked up to us with a pleasant smile on their pale faces.

"Welcome my friends. We hope that you can enjoy yourselves for this party so help yourself to the food and drinks." He said then went over to his sons Edward and Emmet to talk about the DJ and the music for tonight. I saw all of the Cullen family except Lumi, which made me a little sad.

I looked over to Jacob, who was playing with his Imprint Renesme. I became jealous because of the fact that Jacob can have no problems with his imprint. At least he didn't leave huge scars on her and made her as vicious as Leah. I sat down, drinking some punch until I heard laughing coming from the stairs. I looked up and saw Jasper and my imprint Lumi, and damn she looked beautiful tonight!

She had on a Dark black V-neck shirt that showed a little bit of cleavage, light denim jeans that showed her curves all too well and knee high black boots. Her hair was straighten out, which showed some of her layered streaks of silver that glowed in her jet black hair. Her eyes had glowed as well due to the little eyeliner and eye shadow she had on. All in all, she was a vision of beauty and I was even more lovesick then before.

She looked around and smiled as she ran to her older brother Sam, tackling him to the ground and into a hug. The pack laughed and I just smiled as I saw the siblings laugh and get up from the ground. The party was going great until Alice got up on the microphone to announce something.

"Hey guys and girls! I just wanted to say if anyone wanted to come up and sing a song for the party, come look at the song list and sign up at where's Edward at!" I rolled my eyes as I saw a few pack members to go along with Lumi, Renesme, and Emmet. From there I had an idea that I hoped would get Lumi to accept me once more and more importantly, get her to see how much I really loved her.


End file.
